emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
06255
}} is the 6257th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 4 June, 2012. Written by DAVID MCDERMOTT Directed by PIOTR SZKOPIAK Plot Part One At David's, Jude jokes about needing plenty of caffeine to keep up with the kids when they light the Queen's Jubilee beacon. Alicia enters with Jacob, both in fancy dress, looking for David. Jacob complains that he looks like a girl. Alicia receives a call from Justin and asks him for a chat. Outside the Woolpack Cameron is putting up decorations while Debbie and Lisa ask Cain about how his visit went with Zak. Cain explains that Zak took nothing in and he is best left alone. At the factory Noah and Jai are playing with the sword while Charity, Gennie and Nikhil box up a competition prise of a lifetime's supply of chocolate. Charity shouts at Jai and Noah to calm down. Rishi walks in and asks for a key to the house so that he can drop his bags off. He explains that it is over between him and Georgia. At the hospital Zak asks his nurse if he can see a doctor. At the factory Nikhil, Priya and Charity discuss Rishi and Georgia. Jai and Rishi enter and Priya tells Rishi to grow up and call her mum. Jai wants to take Rishi to the pub. Charity explains to Jai that she can't cope with him winding Noah up. At the Woolpack Alicia panics about how she looks. Ashley and Jude carry tables outside. Turner|Alan] worries that the place is not ready and explains that the beacon needs to be lit at ten. Justin enters with his new fiancé Talia. Alicia moans about them to Chas and asks her to ring David and tell him to come to the pub. Justin introduces Alicia to his new fiancé. While Talia is talking to Jacob Alicia explains that she wanted him to come alone because this is a family thing. At the hospital the doctor arrives to see Zak. Zak tells the doctor that he wants to go home but the doctor thinks it is too sudden. The doctor doesn't think Zak is well enough to go home and thinks that he is only saying it because of Cain. Zak explains that he needs to go home in order to make things right. At the Woolpack Alicia is talking to Justin about to come clean when Chas interrupts looking for David and his hamper. When Chas leaves Alicia explains that she hit Val, that the police are involved and she may go to jail. Justin says that he and Talia will have Jacob if she goes to jail but Alicia tells Justin that Jacob is to stay in the village with David. Back at the hospital the doctor asks Zak if he has had any side effects from his medication and how he manages his fear. He wants to know if Zak wants to harm himself. Zak explains that he is feeling better and promises to come straight back to the hospital if he messes up. He asks the doctor for a chance. Part Two At the Woolpack Andy tells Charity that Noah is running riot outside, Chas offers to see to him. Nikhil arrives with the chocolate. Cameron tells Chas to act normal and stop trying too hard to be nice. Edna lectures Jai and Rishi about the Queen. Nicola asks Laurel if Declan has contacted her about the rent and explains that she cannot help her. In the Woolpack toilets Chas tells Gennie to thank Nikhil for the competition prize. In the back of the Woolpack Alicia and Justin argue about who should look after Jacob if Alicia goes to jail. David enters with his contribution to the competition and Justin tells him that he is not having Jacob. David has no idea what he is talking about but Alicia explains. Alicia and Justin continue to argue. At the Woolpack bar Belle tries to convince Nicola to buy more raffle tickets. Talia comes in from outside complaining that Jacob has sprayed pop on her. Lisa receives a call and informs Debbie and Belle that Zak is coming home tomorrow. Rishi talks to his family about Georgia. When Rishi complains that his children don't need him anymore Charity tells him to treat it as a blessing. Chas announces that the raffle is about to be drawn. In the back of the Woolpack Justin tells David that he can't have Jacob even if he wanted too. David tries to explain that Alicia is scared but really cares about Jacob. Alicia enters and Justin suggests that they let Jacob decide but Alicia asks him to let Jacob enjoy the party, explaining that he doesn't know yet. Justin accuses Alicia of only caring about herself and walks out. In the Woolpack bar Talia wins the lifetimes supply of chocolate. Chas announces that Sarah has won the prize of Queen of the Village and thanks everyone for allowing Sarah to go to Paris. Debbie and Andy thank the village for their help and support. Alan asks everyone to remember the real reason for the party and they all raise their glasses to the Queen before heading outside to light the beacon. Lisa asks Cain if he is the reason Zak is coming home. She is worried that he is not ready but Cain thinks that Zak is in the right place. On the cricket field the crowd gather to light the beacon. Jacob is with Justin and Talia but asks for his mum. Jude gives a speech about being grateful. Alicia panics that Justin is going to tell Jacob and David tells her to calm down. Jude asks Sarah to step forward and light the beacon. Andy lifts Sarah as she lights it and the crowd cheer. Fireworks are let off while Alicia and Justin argue about Jacob. Justin threatens Alicia with a solicitor and states that he can offer Jacob more than she can. Alicia argues that her whole life revolves around making Jacob happy but Justin reminds her that he isn't her biological kid and says that she has to tell him about her trial or he will. David tells Justin to leave. Alicia breaks down and David comforts her. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday